


comin' after you

by vuullets



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), blackrock is an awful sap and should be destroyed, robot purrs, this is kinda m.a.s.k. but also i didnt wanna tag it as that, this is the only thing about blackrock i will ever write consistently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuullets/pseuds/vuullets
Summary: Blackrock steals a very expensive car, and Ayana finds herself being the one to tell him off. It’s slightly too bad that Blackrock is mildly attractive and also into her.
Relationships: Ayana Jones | Mayday/Garrison Blackrock | Sovereign
Kudos: 4





	comin' after you

**Author's Note:**

> i will found both mayreign and blackrock's ao3 tag if it takes a million years
> 
> please join me on my quest for greatness

Ah, the joys of being completely off the radar during the time some racist decided to steal your technology. Blackrock couldn’t particularly be mad at Miles Mayhem, but he couldn’t particularly appreciate the situation that Blitzwing had been put in.

He was, however, very excited about the results of those experiments. He was probably a bit too invested to be trusted with any of the vehicles.

“I can’t believe we went to the tiniest transformer to get M.A.S.K. started up again,” Brad Turner told his teammates.

“I’m not a transformer, technically. I don’t have the ability to transform like normal cybertronians. The human stuff is all holograms and stuff,” Blackrock replied.

“Regardless, have you considered our work too primitive for you yet?” Brad asked.

“Nope! I work with ancient giant robots for a living now, so this is pretty relaxing. Can’t hear any voices in my head with this either.”

“We heard about your zombie combiners,” Matt said.

“Yeah, yeah, that was fun and also behind me. I can do a lot better now, since I have myself as a viable test subject. Speaking of, where’s the purple bike? I think that’s a better color than anything you have here,” said Blackrock.

“Sly’s with V.E.N.O.M. now,” Julio said. “And I’m pretty sure he’s also in jail.”

“Security systems in general are crap, buddy. He’ll be out sooner than you know it, which is another reason you want my assistance.”

“Everything Mayday said about you was right,” Gloria muttered. Blackrock turned to face her, tilting his head in curiosity.

“What has she said?”

“That you’re extremely selfish, you charge into things recklessly, and that you seem to take amusement in pissing other people off.”

“Hm, I have my thoughts about the first two, but I really can’t argue with the last one. Mayday knows me better than anyone,” Blackrock told the others. _Probably even better than I know myself at this point_ , he thought.

“Say, it’s getting late,” Brad said. “Who wants to go get a drink?”

“I don’t, but you can bill it to me,” Blackrock said. The rest of M.A.S.K. agreed with both Brad’s idea and Blackrock’s offer quickly. 

“Do you mind watching our vehicles while we’re gone?” asked Matt.

“No problem,” Blackrock told him.

The minute Matt had left, Blackrock looked at his car, _Thunderhawk_ , with a smile that clearly said he was going to steal it.

* * *

  
  


Ayana had definitely not wanted to spend a break from the crazy life that one in G.I. Joe lived chasing down one of her unofficial teammates. Blackrock just had to go and make things difficult, like usual. Luckily, finding the car wasn’t that hard when it could be tracked. She knocked on one of the windows, waiting for a response.

“Open the damn passenger door, Blackrock,” said a familiar voice. Blackrock, who had been lost in playing one of those crappy Flappy Bird ripoffs, did it out of curiosity, simply to see if his suspicions were correct. Ayana entered the car, glaring at him. For no reason Ayana could discern, he was in robot mode. If he thought it’d throw the blame off him, he was even stupider than she thought.

“Ayana?” Blackrock asked, raising an eyebrow. “What brings you here?”

“Gloria called and said _Thunderhawk_ was missing,” Ayana said with little emotion in her tone of voice.

“And you were right about who took it, but you went to me first because…?”

“Because every single time we’re in the same place and we could be together normally, you think it’s hella fun to cause problems.”

“Hm, didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“Blackrock.” Ayana also wanted to admit that Blackrock was purring very loudly, although it was always loud from him. Of course he thought this was intimate.

“Fine, fine, but nobody helped me with this theft. Did it all myself,” Blackrock told her.

“You can drive?”

“Yeah, I can. It’s easier than piloting giant robots if you want honesty.”

“My god, Blackrock, you really stole a fucking M.A.S.K. vehicle. You actually fucking did it.”

“I think I stole more than that,” Blackrock purred, holding the side of Ayana’s face with his hand.

“Shut up.”

“You’ve worked with me long enough, Mayday. You should know I _never_ shut up.”

“You do when you’re occupied with something,” Ayana said.

“Like what?” Blackrock replied playfully. “A situation like this? Me, you, a stolen car that’s owned by some guy with a crazy face weapon or-”

Ayana pulled Blackrock into a kiss suddenly, the cybertronian’s background vocal noise becoming louder. Blackrock held onto her tightly, meeting her forehead with his once they broke apart.

“I love you so damn much,” Blackrock murmered.

“Then why the hell do you keep making my life so difficult?”

“Because deep down, you know you enjoy any time spent with me. Although I would definitely settle for more moments like this.”

“Garrison, you absolute _idiot_.”

“Call me Sovereign. I think you deserve usage of that name now.”

“Thought you hated it, _Sovereign_.”

“Not when you say it, Ayana. You know I’m extremely open to any such form of affection. Now come on, let’s stop wasting our time with useless words.”

Blackrock kissed Ayana again, purring as loud as ever. Ayana wrapped her arms around him, before pulling herself back.

“You are such a sap,” Ayana said, laughing. “I never expected Garrison Blackrock would be something like this.”

“Not that you ever thought of us even having a somewhat positive relationship till I accidentally mutated a shitton of innocents into dire wraiths.”

“But you fixed that.”

“I did fix that.” Blackrock smirked at his partner, obviously appeased by the praise. “And then you went and ran into the wilds of an alien planet to save my ass from some mutated ninjas.”

“Colditz was there too,” Ayana told him.

“Who gives a shit about him? You decided to save me, despite greater threats being on the horizon.”

“It was Ian’s idea to go after you.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done it yourself, love.”

“I hate you and this so much,” Ayana said.

“Then why are you still here, holding on tight to me like it’s the end of the world?”

“I don’t know, Sov. Maybe because I’m the unlucky idiot who fell in love with you.”

“Come on, you couldn’t ask for someone better than me, Ayana.”

“I could definitely ask for better. I just so happen to have chosen you.”

“You’re the only being that I truly would want to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing is more important to me than your safety.”

“What about Onyx Prime?”

“You come first, he comes zero. Which means he comes before you.”

“Goddamnit, Sovereign.”

“I love you more than you’ll ever know,” Blackrock said softly. “I’ll protect your heart with everything I have.”

“Well, unlike me, you can physically show me yours, _cybertronian_.”

“We’re onto that now? Didn’t think we’d be there so fast, sweetie.”

“Stop it with the pet names, I’m not kidding. I hate you more than you’ll ever know.”

“If you hated me, I’d be a spark chamber and a brain module rotting in some fancy G.I. Joe prison. But let’s instead get to the part about the spark, Ayana.”

Blackrock’s spark chamber opened, through a various amount of sliding panels. Ayana was nearly shocked at how he looked - open, vulnerable, and actually happy for once. She really could go for him being like this more often. Her hand slid over his spark, it’s static meeting Ayana’s hand.

“That kind of tickles,” Blackrock said.

“You’re the one who wanted this.”

“Y’know, by Primus, I am really into this. Really into us.”

“I am too,” Ayana admitted. She hugged Blackrock, who leaned his head against her’s. 

They pulled apart, and sat together in silence. The cybertronian resealed his spark chamber, taking a moment to think of what to do. Blackrock took his partner’s hand, which was warm in contrast to his. Ayana’s fingers traced the individual joints on his hand. Blackrock gave her a small smile, before leaning back.

And then the door of _Thunderhawk_ opened accidentally, and Blackrock fell straight out of the car.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. Ayana looked very amused at him, before taking the driver’s seat.

“We’re giving this back to Matt.”

“Of course a fucking car had to ruin my life,” Blackrock muttered. “So, was any of this real or were you just trying to get the car back?”

“I’ll leave you to decide that. Now get back in, before I leave you in the middle of nowhere, Sov.”

“So it _was_ real,” Blackrock said, standing up. “Next time we do this, I would highly recommend not doing it in a car.”

“You started it,” Ayana said. 

“Fine, I did. But next time, no car, alright?”

“I promise, you idiot.”

“Let’s go then,” Blackrock said, walking around the vehicle to enter the passenger’s seat. He shifted back to his human appearance and leaned back.

“Nobody hears about this, alright?” Ayana asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear on my stupid immortal life.”

Ayana took a moment to glance at him. Blackrock just looked back with confusion, and turned away.

“I still love you, y’know?” Ayana said after a moment.

“Yeah,” Blackrock agreed quietly. “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> marissacracker and mayreign should have been the canon straight ships, not wreck-gar/rum-maj
> 
> john barber should listen to me and my great ideas


End file.
